Waiting in the Summer
by moooooonk
Summary: Perpisahan bukan yang diinginkan keduanya, mungkin satu kenangan lagi akan merelakan kepergian Hinata bagi Sasuke. Terpaksa menunggu, namun di musim yang sama Hinata kembali sesuai janjinya.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Lemon  
**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : M  
**

**.**

**_Waiting in the Summer  
_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Ciuman Sasuke semakin dalam dan menyesakkan, tangannya kini berpindah ke punggung Hinata, mengeratkan pelukan mereka dengan disertai desahan tertahan. Hinata bahkan tak sempat bernafas saat Sasuke melepas ciumannya, mulutnya lagi-lagi terbungkam dan lidahnya tengah beradu dengan lidah Sasuke. Panas, gairah seakan memuncak dengan sendirinya.

Sasuke melumat habis bibir Hinata, sesekali mengemut bibir bawah Hinata lalu kembali mempermainkan lidah gadisnya. Deru nafas tersampaikan masing-masing saat Sasuke menyudahi ciumannya. Ruangan gelap yang hanya disinari cahaya malam tidak mempersulit Sasuke untuk memandang wajah manis Hinata. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan kembali mencium Hinata.

Entah sudah berapa kali ciuman itu berlanjut, tak ada kebosanan saat melakukannya. Udara malam musim panas tak seburuk di siang hari, tiupan angin menerbangkan tirai biru yang masuk melalui celah jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Tangan Sasuke mulai melepas ikatan di yukata yang Hinata kenakan. Begitu sulit dengan nafsu yang tergesa, obi yang sudah tersingkirkan terlebih dahulu kini mencapai ikatan terkahir.

Hinata melenguh saat Sasuke menghisap kecil kulit di bagian lehernya, memberikan jejak merah yang samar karena gelap. Tangan Hinata bertahan di pundak Sasuke, sesekali kepalanya mengadah memberikan akses luas bagi Sasuke untuk lebih banyak memberikan tanda di lehernya. Festival musim panas tahun ini mungkin yang berkesan bagi keduanya, bahkan sejujurnya festival akhir bulan Agustus itu hanya sebagai alasan untuk saling bertemu.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuh Hinata di atas kasur yang berada di kamarnya, membelakangi jendela yang memberikan pemandangan langit malam. Sasuke menatap Hinata dalam-dalam memberikan kehangatan yang lebih dengan tatapannya atau malah lebih membakar. Wajah Hinata sudah lebih memerah dari biasanya, Sasuke menikmati itu.

Menikmati wajah orang yang dicintainya, entah kapan lagi Sasuke akan memandang wajah itu. Sasuke menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Hinata, memberikan hembusan nafasnya yang membuat Hinata bergidik. Hinata mengerti, Sasuke membutuhkan waktu untuk satu hal.

Tangan kecil Hinata membelai lembut kepala Sasuke dengan tubuh Sasuke yang sedang menindihnya. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali menatap Hinata, tatapan mereka tak memiliki banyak arti selain kebimbangan.

"Harusnya aku yang meninggalkanmu." Sasuke mengecup hidung Hinata lembut. Tangannya membelai pipi Hinata, menelusuri rahang Hinata hingga sampai ke lehernya. Hinata hanya menikmati apa yang diberikan, keputusannya bukan berasal darinya.

Yukata Hinata tak tertutup seperti sebelumnya, belahan dadanya terlihat dan mengundang tangan Sasuke untuk masuk lebih jauh ke dalam balik kain katun itu. Tak butuh waktu lama, Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya saat dirasakannya tangan hangat Sasuke sudah meremas lembut dadanya. Angin bebas juga memberi sensasi bagi dadanya.

Hinata mendesah sambil menutup matanya menikmati remasan Sasuke, Sasuke tak bertahan terlalu lama hingga kembali melumat bibir penuh Hinata dengan kasar. Memainkan lidah Hinata dan memberikan jejak saliva saat Sasuke menyudahinya.

Tangannya terus meremas dan memainkan ujung dada Hinata, membuat desahan Hinata tak dapat lagi tertahan. Sasuke melepaskan yukata Hinata sepenuhnya, menampilkan tubuh polos Hinata dengan celana dalam yang masih dikenakannya. Hinata tersipu malu, tangannya tertahan sebelum berniat menutupi dadanya. Sasuke menahannya dengan salah satu tangannya, menahan tangan Hinata di atas kepalanya.

Ujung kemerahan kini tampak jelas di mata Sasuke, ukuran dada Hinata yang besar tampak penuh di tangan Sasuke. Sasuke memainkan ujung dada Hinata yang mengeras, menjepitnya dengan kedua jarinya.

"Sa-Sasukehh-kunh uhh..." Hinata memejamkan matanya, sensasi baru yang pertama kali dirasakannya membuat seluruh tubuhnya lebih menegang. Aneh namun menyenangkan.

Sasuke kembali menyesap leher Hinata, membagi kehangatan lidahnya disertai nafasnya yang memburu. Namun ciuman Sasuke berpindah ke dada Hinata, mengecupnya lembut lalu melumatnya dengan tergesa. Sasuke memasukkan ujung dada Hinata ke mulutnya, menjilatnya serta menggigit kecil. Tangan lainnya tak menganggur, meremas dada Hinata yang lain dan membuat Hinata merasa gila.

Hingga membiarkan tangan Hinata untuk meremas kepala Sasuke, meminta lebih untuk perlakuan Sasuke terhadapnya. Sasuke mengerti tanda itu, suara detak jantung Hinata terdengar jelas di telinganya. Tak ada pengalaman hanya insting yang diperlukan saat ini, ciuman Sasuke berpindah ke perut rata Hinata namun tangannya tak berpindah dari dada Hinata.

Jilatan Sasuke membuat rasa geli pada bagian perut Hinata, Sasuke memainkan pusarnya dengan lidahnya, meninggalkan jejak saliva yang bercampur dengan keringat. Hinata tampak seksi dengan keadaan seperti itu, wajahnya memerah dengan nafasnya yang terengah. Sasuke menyeringai dan melanjutkan jilatan panasnya di sekitar pusar Hinata.

.

.

Sasuke tengah menikmati potongan semangka di tangannya, daging buah kemerahan dengan kesegaran itu memang cocok untuk siang yang panas ini. Hinata duduk di samping Sasuke, memperhatikan kekasihnya dengan tatapan ragu. Suasana hening, hanya diisi dengan suara kipas angin yang menerbangkan sedikit poni Hinata.

Musim panas akan berakhir sebentar lagi, Hinata tak menyukai musim panas namun tak ada salahnya jika ia akan merindukannya nanti. Merindukan musim panasnya di tempat ini, bersama Sasuke. Tapi bahkan Sasuke belum tahu satu hal.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun,"

"Hm?" Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya saat suara Hinata menyebut namanya. Tatapannya aneh memandang wajah Hinata yang tampak gelisah. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya meremas ujung bajunya.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke menaruh potongan semangkanya di atas meja, perhatiannya kini hanya tertuju pada Hinata.

Hinata diam untuk beberapa waktu. "A-aku akan pindah, ti-tiga hari lagi." Hinata menelan ludahnya, perasaan sedih menggelayutinya.

Sasuke mendengus, namun wajahnya tak menampilkan apapun. "Kau baru bilang sekarang." Sasuke bersandar pada dua tangannya, menatap langit-langit rumahnya dengan tatapan sulit.

"Ma-maaf, ta-tapi aku-"

"Kapan kau akan kembali?" Sasuke memotong perkataan Hinata, Sasuke tak bisa menolaknya, karena hanya akan berakhir sia-sia. Hanya beberapa waktu tak akan memberatkannya. Mungkin.

Tapi Hinata tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, gadis itu tak tahu kapan ia bisa kembali lagi atau bahkan mengunjungi Sasuke.

"Aku menunggumu." Hinata tak dapat menyembunyikan rona merahnya saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Hinata menyadari Sasuke tak memaksanya.

"A-ano, kau mau da-datang ke festival nanti ma-malam?" Hinata tersenyum mengalihkan pembicaraan, Sasuke kembali menatap Hinata dari ekor matanya. Tak berapa lama, Sasuke tersenyum tipis seraya mengelus puncak kepala Hinata.

.

.

Sasuke sudah bermain terlalu lama di bagian atas tubuh Hinata, matanya berhenti pada celana dalam yang Hinata kenakan. Di bagian tertentu menunjukkan Hinata sudah mencapai titiknya. "Kau sudah basah hm?" Sasuke mengadah ke arah Hinata, menatap wajah Hinata yang tak menghilangkan rona merah di pipinya.

Sasuke menyeringai kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata, mempertemukan pandangan mereka dan juga hidung keduanya. Mulut Hinata terbuka, mengundang Sasuke untuk melumatnya lagi, memainkan saliva yang tak pernah terkuras. Lidah keduanya beradu dengan ganas namun berakhir pada kemenangan yang memihak Sasuke.

Mereka terengah, dada keduanya saling bersentuhan. Sasuke masih memakai baju lengkap, kaus putih yang digunakannya menggesek kulit polos Hinata.

Tangan Sasuke kini menyelinap di balik pertahanan terakhir Hinata, gadis itu lagi-lagi mendesah saat Sasuke mengelus bagian bawahnya dengan beberapa jarinya. Tapi tak banyak menguras waktu, celana dalam Hinata sudah dilepas Sasuke dengan mudahnya.

Menampilkan kewanitaan Hinata yang kemerahan, Hinata melenguh lalu menutup mulutnya dengan menggigit jari telunjuknya. Sasuke mulai bermain di daerah basah Hinata, mengelus belahan Hinata dan sesekali menekannya lebih dalam.

Hinata tak kuat, tapi sesuatu membuatnya tak ingin segera menyudahi itu. Kepalanya semakin mengadah menatap langit-langit saat Sasuke semakin menekan jarinya lebih dalam.

"Ahhh! Nghhh," Hinata memejamkan matanya kuat saat Sasuke memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lorong sempit Hinata. Membuat sedikit rasa perih yang dirasanya, namun tak lama setelah itu, Sasuke kembali menambahkan kedua jarinya. Tiga jarinya kini terbenam di daerah Hinata.

Sasuke tak bergerak setelah itu, pandangannya menatap Hinata sedikit memberi waktu untuk gadis itu. Hingga di waktu berikutnya Sasuke menggerakkan jarinya, gerakan zig-zag yang dengan sukses membuat Hinata mendesah lebih nyaring dari sebelumnya. Sasuke masih menatap Hinata, mata gelapnya memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Hinata.

Hinata menikmati gerakan jari Sasuke, itu terbukti dengan bagaimana Hinata berusaha menaikkan pinggulnya dan meminta lebih dari Sasuke. Sasuke mengecup kening Hinata, lalu menarik ketiga jarinya keluar dari lorong sempit Hinata. Mata Hinata yang sebelumnya terpejam kini terbuka dan bertemu dengan tatapan Sasuke, tatapan kecewa yang Hinata antarkan. Sasuke menikmati itu.

Selanjutnya Sasuke kembali menjilat perut Hinata dan mengelus kedua paha mulus Hinata. Tangannya kini membuka kedua paha Hinata lebar-lebar, menyuguhkan daerahnya dengan jelas di hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke kini mendekat ke selangkangan Hinata, lidahnya menurun hingga mencapai bibir kewanitaan Hinata. Hinata kembali mendesah.

Sasuke menjilat daerah Hinata, merasakan cairan Hinata yang merembes di sekitarnya. Lidahnya kini berani masuk ke dalam lorongnya, memainkan lidahnya dan kadang menghisapnya kuat. Hinata meremas seprai yang ditindihnya, pinggulnya terangkat dan kadang berusaha menutup selangkangannya jika saja Sasuke tak menahannya.

"Ah ahhh Sa-Sasuke-kun mmnnhh!" permainan lidah Sasuke semakin menjadi di daerahnya, Hinata tak dapat menahannya hingga sesuatu ingin meledak dan pada akhirnya Hinata merasakan klimaks pertamanya. Hinata terengah setelah itu, dadanya naik turun berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Suhu di ruangan lebih panas dari sebelumnya.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, matanya terarah pada Hinata yang terlihat kacau dan menggairahkan. Sasuke bangkit hingga duduk. Melepas kaos yang digunakannya beserta celana biru tuanya. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke, tapi tak bertahan lama setelah Sasuke menarik dagunya untuk menatapnya.

Sasuke sama seperti Hinata kali ini, tanpa sehelai benang pun. Sentuhan kini lebih terasa di kedua kulit mereka masing-masing. Sasuke memainkan dada Hinata sebelum menciumnya lembut. Hinata dapat merasakan sesuatu yang keras kini menekan perutnya, Hinata menahan malu menyadari apa itu.

Tapi Sasuke menyadari itu, Sasuke tak dapat menahan miliknya hingga harus mempercepat permainannya. Miliknya sudah menegang sedari tadi, menekan-nekan perut Hinata yang memberi sensasi hangat. Sasuke menatap mata Hinata, pandangannya begitu lembut dan Hinata mengangguk menyadari keinginan Sasuke.

Sasuke melebarkan kaki Hinata, membuka celah yang bagus untuk memposisikan miliknya. Tapi Sasuke memilih menggesek-gesekkannya terlebih dahulu di bibir kewanitaan Hinata. Hinata melenguh, tapi tak berlangsung lama hingga ujung milik Sasuke mulai memasuki lorongnya. Hinata memejamkan matanya merasakan benda besar itu mulai bergerak lebih dalam.

Rasa sakit mulai menjalar membuat Hinata meringis, Sasuke menyadari itu tapi setengah bendanya sudah masuk. Sasuke mengecup pipi Hinata, menenangkan gadis itu untuk lebih rileks. Sasuke melanjutkan pergerakkannya, dia mencoba perlahan walau keinginannya begitu menggebu. Satu penghalang dirasakan Sasuke saat membenamkan lebih dalam miliknya.

Sasuke tahu itu dan dengan cepat menenggelamkan miliknya, menerobos penghalang tersebut seraya membungkam mulut Hinata dengan bibirnya. Menahan teriakan Hinata di mulutnya, sakit yang luar biasa Hinata rasakan. Wajahnya berkeringat lebih banyak, jari-jarinya terlihat memutih karena meremas seprai terlalu kuat.

Lorong Hinata menjepit Sasuke begitu kuat, memberi pijatan kecil yang membuat Sasuke ingin bertindak lebih cepat. Tapi dia menahannya, memberi Hinata waktu untuk melanjutkannya. Hinata masih terpejam, ciuman Sasuke sudah lepas sedari tadi.

Sesuatu terasa penuh mengisi lorongnya, Hinata mulai lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Dengan tatapan yakin Hinata mengecup hidung Sasuke, hingga memberikan perintah agar Sasuke cepat bergerak.

.

Gila, Sasuke bergerak cepat dengan hentakkannya. Mendorong masuk dan menarik keluar bendanya dari lorong Hinata, Sasuke melakukannya berulang kali. Desahan Hinata tak tertahan, menggema di telinganya sebagai pacuan gerakannya. Sasuke menahan desahannya dengan memejamkan matanya. Menikmati setiap jepitan nikmat di bagian bawahnya.

Hinata bertahan dengan memegang kuat pundak Sasuke, gerakan seakan menggoncang setiap kesadarannya. Sasuke bergerak lebih cepat, menghentaknya lebih dalam dengan bunyi basah yang mendominasi. Hinata bisa merasakan betapa pudarnya kesadarannya, kesadarannya hanya berpusat pada satu titik. Satu titiknya yang membawanya bersama Sasuke.

"Aah ahhh ngghh!" desahan Hinata terdengar begitu jelas, jelas dan menemani bunyi lain dari kasur yang menahan tubuhnya.

Sasuke tak bertahan dengan hentakan lembut, beberapa waktu setelah Hinata dapat beradaptasi, Sasuke mulai bergerak kasar. Memanjakan bagian bawahnya yang tertahan, membenamkannya lebih dalam di lorong Hinata. Terus, Sasuke bergerak hingga sesuatu ingin keluar dari miliknya.

Tapi Sasuke semakin mempercepat temponya, menghabisi detik terakhirnya untuk mencapai klimaks. Hinata juga merasakan yang sama, dia sudah merasa di puncaknya.

Hingga benar-benar mencapai puncak, Sasuke membenamkan lebih dalam miliknya di lorong Hinata. Hinata semakin merapatkan kakinya merasakan puncaknya yang bersamaan dengan Sasuke. Tangannya meremas pundak Sasuke, cairan hangat kini memenuhi rahimnya.

Keduanya terengah, Sasuke tak bertahan pada posisinya hingga jatuh menindih Hinata. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Hinata, masih mengatur nafasnya. Hinata menarik tangannya dan memeluk punggung Sasuke yang berkeringat.

Sasuke bangkit, mengeluarkan miliknya dari lorong Hinata dan membuat Hinata mengeluarkan lenguhan kecil. Sasuke terbaring di samping Hinata lalu menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya, menatap wajah sayu Hinata yang kelelahan dan mengecup keningnya. Mata Hinata terasa berat saat ini, tapi Sasuke menahannya.

"Aku tak ingin menunggu lama." Sasuke berkata dengan suaranya yang masih berusaha mengatur nafas. Hinata menatap lembut wajah Sasuke, dia mengangguk dengan senyum tipis yang terukir. Tatapan Sasuke menajam namun hangat bagi Hinata, Hinata membenamkan kepalanya di pelukan Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak akan."

.

.

.

Udara panas tentu sesuai dengan nama untuk musim tersebut. Hinata turun dari kereta setelah melewati beberapa stasiun. Matanya memandang keadaan stasiun di sekitarnya, wajahnya mengukir senyum lembut. Tersirat rasa rindu pada tempat yang di pijaknya.

Hinata memilih duduk di bangku umum yang tersedia di stasiun itu. Tas kecil yang dibawanya tak terlalu menyulitkannya untuk bergerak lebih leluasa, Hinata menghela nafas kecil. Kepalanya tertunduk dan matanya menatap telapak tangannya.

Sudah tiga tahun sejak malam itu, malam musim panas saat sebuah festival meramaikan musim itu. Malam di mana Hinata merasa Sasuke tak bersedia melepaskannya. Malam di mana Hinata selalu tersipu jika mengulang ingatannya.

Tiga hari setelah malam itu Hinata pindah ke luar kota, Hinata tersenyum bagaimana mengingat wajah Sasuke saat mengantarnya ke stasiun. Genggaman tangannya terasa sulit dilupakan, Sasuke terlalu manja. Mereka hanya berpisah beberapa tahun, Sasuke bahkan tak bersedia mengunjungi Hinata di kota itu.

Memang bukan kemauan Hinata untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya di kota lain. Tapi Hinata memiliki keluarga, Hinata tak akan tinggal sendiri. Hinata merasa tak enak dengan sifatnya.

"Kau datang lebih cepat." Hinata menoleh mendengar suara yang sudah lama tak didengarnya kini menghampiri telinganya. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan sosok Sasuke di hadapannya.

Sasuke berdiri di depan Hinata wajah angkuhnya tak berubah dari yang Hinata ingat, kedua tangan Sasuke memilih tetap bersembunyi di saku celananya. Hinata berdiri dari duduknya, tersenyum dengan semburat merah yang sama di ingatan Sasuke. Hinata menahan air matanya saat ini.

Bahkan Sasuke tampak tak menunjukkan apapun di wajahnya, tapi Hinata tidak. Hinata memeluk tubuh Sasuke tertiba, namun Sasuke sudah menduganya. Menduga rasa rindu Hinata yang terkalahkan dengan rasa rindunya. Sasuke membalas pelukan Hinata, memeluk gadis itu dengan erat layaknya tak ingin melepaskan Hinata.

"Ra-rambutmu bertambah panjang Sasuke-kun." Hinata melepas pelukannya, walau memaksa dengan dorongan kecil. Matanya menatap wajah Sasuke yang tak banyak berubah.

Sasuke mendengus dan kembali memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu melangkah meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Tak ada lagi yang harus ditunggu, Hinata menggerakkan kakinya dan mengejar langkah Sasuk

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_Maaf, tapi entah kenapa saya suka berimajinasi dengan musim panas. Terutama itu karena pengaruh anime-anime bertema musim panas yang pernah saya tonton, oiya judul fic ini saya ambil dari anime Ano Natsu de Matteru yang ditranslate ke Inggrisnya lol. Terima kasih yang sudah berminat membaca fic ini, maaf kalau banyak kekurangan dsb.  
_**


End file.
